


For Eternity

by Oh_Grey_Warden



Series: Ariya Trevelyan and Cullen Rutherford [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dad!Cullen, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love, Lyrium Addiction, Married Couple, Married Life, Mom!Trevelyan, POV Multiple, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Grey_Warden/pseuds/Oh_Grey_Warden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been nearly two years since Cullen and Ariya left their life in the Inquisition to start their own. They have been living a simple life, owning a farm, a small house, a dog. All they needed now were children. When a series of unfortunate events happen Cullen and Ariya find themselves in a unusual predicament. </p>
<p>It will push their marriage and change their lives forever, for eternity.</p>
<p>*Tags will be updated</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Eternity

Cullen threw another log into to the fire and watched it crackle and split as the flames engulfed in it. Vykin quickly ran into the room with a stick in his mouth. He dropped it at Cullen’s feet and barked at him happily. Cullen smiled and pated the Mabri on the head. He picked up the stick and threw it into the fire. He brushed off his hands and pulled his white shirt over his head and tossed it on a chair nearby. Cullen jumped as he suddenly felt something brushed against his back.

 

“Maker’s breath!”

 

As he turned around he sees Ariya standing there hands over her mouth. She was holding in her laughter by the way her eyes were smiling at him. Cullen let out a sigh. He slid his hands around her waist and pulled her against his body.

 

“I told you not to sneak up on me like that.”

 

Ariya let out a small giggle and kissed him on the lips.

 

“I’m sorry.” She placed her hand against his stubble cheek as she inspected his face. “You look so tired, tough day?”

 

Cullen pressed himself into her hand and gave her a soft smile.

 

“You could say that. I forgot how hard it was to tend to a farm. I know it’s a small one but still.”

 

It had been nearly two years since the Inquisition defeated Corypheus. It was another life, they had another life and now they were here. After everything there was no need for the Inquisition to linger any longer. They did their duty, she did her duty, and Cullen was done with the military life. He wanted something more; he wanted a different life, a life with her. 

 

\--

 

“Cullen? What’s wrong? You look like you’re about to be sick.” 

 

Ariya placed her hand against Cullen’s forehead. He could feel himself losing his mind, his knees were starting to go weak, he could fall over at any minute, but he couldn’t. This was the most important decision he’ll make in his life. 

 

“N-no, I’m fine, r-really!”

 

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck nervously and looked out the window of his tower. It seemed like the only sound he could hear was the sound of his heart hammering away in his chest. He took a deep breath and turned toward Ariya.

 

“I… Come. I want to show you something.”

 

He took her by the hand and led her out the door. The walked across the battlements to the far east corner of Skyhold, the place where no one really went to. It was nearing sun down, the air felt unusually warm, but then again that may have just been him. 

 

“Cullen, you’ve been acting really strange lately, what’s going on?”

 

Ariya Trevelyan, the red haired mage from Ostiwick, youngest daughter of Bann Trevelyan and the Inquisitor of the Inquisition. She was what was going on with him lately. It had been three years since they started their relationship, and with the nearing battle against the monster Corypheus, this felt like the right time, he may never get another chance to say this. It was now or never. Cullen took her hand in his.

 

“Ariya, I love you with all my heart. F-from the moment I met you, I-I honestly couldn’t keep my eyes off of you. You are the strongest,  
kindest, smartest woman I have ever met. I…” 

 

Cullen paused as he averted his gaze to the floor. 

 

“I never thought I would be able to love someone the way I love you. And Maker knows I never thought someone would love me the way you do. I never thought about being with anyone let alone being with someone for the rest of my life…” 

 

Cullen could feel Ariya tighten her grip on his gloved hand. He looked up at her, blushing cheeks and all to see the beautiful smile that was branded on her beautiful face.

 

“W-what I’m trying to say is… uh… A-Ariya… I-“

 

He was cut off when Ariya jumped up and gave him a kiss. Cullen stood there like an idiot, staring wide-eye at her. He slowly closed his eyes and pressed into her sweet kiss. Cullen held her close to his beating heart. As they broke their kiss, Ariya pulled his head against hers.

 

“Yes.”

 

“What?”

 

“Cullen Stanton Rutherford, I love you and I will be with you for the rest of our lives.”

 

\--

 

Cullen slipped himself under the bed sheets and cuddled up next to his love. Ariya tucked herself under his chin and rested her hand against his chest. She traced her fingers against the multiple scars across his body and hummed to herself. Cullen smiled as she began to hum a song. He closed his eyes and drifted off listening to her sweet voice. She was his saving grace, all these years and he was actually happy with his life. 

 

“Cullen?”

 

“Hmm?” He said as he nuzzled his cheek against the top of her head.

 

“What do you think if we have… a child?”

 

Cullen opened his eyes. He could feel his heart skip a beat as Ariya asked the question. She must have felt it too as she stopped tracing his scars. Having a family was something he had never considered, ever. Growing up in the Chantry it was the last thing he thought about. When he swore his life to the Templar Order, it was no longer an option. Then the Inquisition happened, and he left that life, but the responsibility of Thedas was in their hands. Now? Now he was lying in bed with his wife, he was no longer a Commander, they had a dog they had a small farm, and they traded food with the local village. They had a simple life. Having children now? Maybe. 

 

Ariya looked up at him. She placed her hand on his cheek and brushed her thumb across his skin. Cullen could see the sadness in her eyes, even regret. She knew how he felt about having a family; it was something that was too much for him.

 

“I’m sorry. Forget I asked.”

 

“No.”

 

Cullen gripped her waist and pushed her falling hair behind her ears.

 

“I… It’s not that I don’t want children with you, I just don’t know if I can be a father… a good one at that.”

 

Cullen looked over at the fireplace that was burning bright. He could see Vykin sleeping on the small rug. Deep down, Cullen wanted a child. He wanted one when Ariya agreed to marry him. In the back of his mind he fantasied what it would be like to see her with a pregnant belly, full of life. He wondered what it would be like to hear the sound of little footsteps running across the floor of his home. Even with his fantasies he couldn’t accept himself to be a father. It took him so long to let Ariya in, to let her see who he really is. The struggle with his lyrium addiction, his painful past, how can his children look up to their father who was broken? How can they be proud of him? How can they love him? 

 

“Cullen.”

 

She broke him out of his thoughts. He looked over at her, tears forming in her eyes. Cullen felt his heart tug. He couldn’t bear the thought of her crying, how could he if his children did? Cullen cupped her cheek and kissed her deeply. 

 

“Please don’t cry, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

 

“Cullen please don’t say that about yourself. You would be a wonderful father, and beautiful one. You are already a wonderful husband to me. You love me like no one else. You care for me, for Vykin. You are strong and I’m proud to be your wife, I know if we had children, they would be proud to call you “Father”.”

 

Cullen pulled her into a warm embrace. He held onto her tightly taking in the scent of her rose oil from her hair. Tears started to form in his eyes. Cullen quickly blinked them away. To hear her say those words made him believe a little more in himself. She was the only light, the only hope, the only one who cared. Maybe he can be a father. Maybe she would help him be one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I literally cannot sleep right now and I just started thinking about Cullen being a dad then this story came into my mind XD If you're familiar with my work you know most of my fics are like romantic, angsty dramas, this will be more family related and the struggle with (mostly) Cullen accepting himself. 
> 
> This isn't related to my other Cullen and Ariya fic, this is a separate story. Anyway I can say despite the drama this fic will be very fluffy. :)
> 
> jessthenoob.tumblr.com


End file.
